


Silent Appreciation

by StarTokki



Series: 153 Ways To Say I Love You [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTokki/pseuds/StarTokki
Summary: Kun groans loudly with each pop of his joints as he stretches his arms over his head and straightens out his legs, back arching like a cat’s, then takes Taeil’s offered hand. Taeil pulls him up to his feet, and tightens his hold when Kun’s own hold loosens. Curious, Kun looks down at Taeil, who is smiling fondly at him with a light blush on his cheeks and offers Kun a wordless shrug of his shoulders.“We haven’t held hands in awhile,” he offers, intertwining their fingers when Kun tilts his head with a smile.





	Silent Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HardStansOnly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/gifts).



A persistent sound rouses Kun from his nap, eyes blinking slowly as he takes in his surroundings. He’s in the living room of the 127 dorm, that much he can figure out when the blurriness of sleep fades from his vision, but the warm blanket draped over his shoulders is new. He remembers settling down to watch a movie with the other members of WayV after practice, with some of the Dream members joining them after their own practice, but they’re nowhere in sight when his eyes finally adjust to the dim lighting of the room.

 

Kun doesn’t recognize the movie currently playing on the television either, so he assumes it’s been a couple hours since he’d fallen asleep. He sends a mental ‘thank you’ to the members for letting him rest, even if he knows his body will be sore from sleeping while sitting up on a couch.

 

The source of the sound, he finds, is the loud and dramatic music coming from the television. A duel between two young wizards casting charms and hexes at each other. He watches for a moment, shifting to get more comfortable.

 

It’s only then that he realizes there’s a body against his and a pressure weighing down on his shoulder. When he turns his head slowly, he gets a face full of dark brown hair and has to resist the urge to jerk away when the hairs tickle his nose. Wrinkling his nose, he carefully tilts his head forward to try to see who it is.

 

He smiles softly, heart tugging affectionately, as he takes in Taeil’s sleeping form resting against him. The older male’s face is lax, lips apart as he breathes softly and deeply through his mouth. He looks so peaceful like this, with his eyelashes casting gentle shadows across his cheeks; the wear and hardships of the day easing away more and more the longer he rests.

 

With how busy the members of 127 have been since the start of the year, Kun is thankful for the moment of respite - no matter how brief.

 

He rests his head gently against Taeil’s own, smile widening as he breathes in the older’s familiar scent before exhaling it slowly with a satisfied sigh. It’s been so long since they’ve had a moment like this; a moment to enjoy each other without rushing between schedules and practice. Kun takes his time to soak in the older male’s warmth against his own body, the familiar closeness and calm that always follows Taeil.

 

The moment continues through the movie’s credits.

 

-

 

“Kun,” Taeil asks softly, resting his hand on Kun’s shoulder. “Kun, it’s time to wake up.”

 

Kun groans quietly, eyes fluttering open at the sound of his name and the hand on his shoulder shaking him slightly. He blinks a few more times to clear the sleep from his eyes, waking up more with each blink, before he reaches up to rub the sleep from his eyes. “Hm?”

 

Taeil laughs quietly, mindful of their surroundings and the late hour. “You fell asleep, my love. We should move to the bed. You’ll be much more comfortable there.” There’s a cheeky grin on his face when Kun shoots him an unimpressed half-hearted glare. “ _We_. We will be much more comfortable there,” Taeil corrects with a laugh.

 

Kun groans loudly with each pop of his joints as he stretches his arms over his head and straightens out his legs, back arching like a cat’s, then takes Taeil’s offered hand. Taeil pulls him up to his feet, and tightens his hold when Kun’s own hold loosens. Curious, Kun looks down at Taeil, who is smiling fondly at him with a light blush on his cheeks and offers Kun a wordless shrug of his shoulders.

 

“We haven’t held hands in awhile,” he offers, intertwining their fingers when Kun tilts his head with a smile.

 

Taeil leads them to his shared bedroom, glad that they won’t have to go downstairs and sneak past the other rooms. Some of the other members are light sleepers and neither of them want them to miss out on any sleep if they can help it. He laughs in understanding when Kun presses close to his side, shivering from the chill of the room, and slowly leads them to his bed.

 

Kun smiles into Taeil’s neck when he sees Yuta sleeping on his side with his back towards them but an anime playing quietly on his phone, and Sicheng dozing away on his back next to Yuta’s back. In the dim lighting from Yuta’s phone, Kun can see that Sicheng’s fingers are intertwined with Yuta’s on Yuta’s waist.

 

It warms him to see that they’re not the only ones enjoying the rare moments that their schedules match up, and he nudges Taeil to share his findings.

 

The small smile that curls at the edges of Taeil’s lips is enough to have Kun pressing closer to Taeil’s warm body in happiness, his smile widening as as he nuzzles into Taeil’s neck. Taeil’s always had a soft spot for both Yuta and Sicheng; the three of them have a special bond that cannot be imitated, broken, or replaced. Kun’s always felt honoured when he gets to see the three of them in their softest of moments.

 

It takes a moment for them to get situated comfortably under the covers. Taeil’s laying on his back with Kun’s head resting on his shoulder, with his arm around Kun’s shoulders and the blankets pulled up to their necks. Kun rests his leg over Taeil’s, and finally allows his body to fully relax in the comfort of the older, as Taeil’s fingers play absentmindedly with his hair. He can feel Taeil’s body losing all tension beneath him as well, can feel it when Taeil inhales deeply before releasing it in a slow exhale, and it reminds him that he’s not the only one who has missed this.

 

-

 

Like this, with the two of them pressing close together under Taeil’s soft duvet, Kun finds himself relaxing completely into Taeil’s loving arms. He tucks his head underneath Taeil’s, pressing chaste kisses to Taeil’s strong jaw and neck to wordlessly confess his love, and Taeil returns the sentiment when leans over to press a final kiss to Kun’s forehead, before settling himself back against the pillows.

 

Like this, Kun falls asleep with a smile on his face, feeling loved and content. Even if he knows they’ll be separated again when morning comes, he will always have these moments to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Tokki; Edited by Star; Beta'd by K.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/StarTokkiAo3)


End file.
